


Possession

by writeitdown



Series: Kept [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mindfuck, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitdown/pseuds/writeitdown
Summary: An unnatural darkness seeps in from under the door, heralding the arrival of its master. Natsume holds his breath. If you pretend, if you're lucky, sometimes monsters pass you by to find better quarry.





	Possession

 

Natsume doesn't know how long he's been here. There are no windows to mark the passing of time, and the dim light in his room never sleeps. Sometimes he screams to remember what humans are supposed to sound like.

(there's no one to hear)

He knows the texture of the wooden floorboard intimately. What it looks like and what it feels like, especially when he scratches and scratches until the lacquer comes off in shavings and then the wood and it warps with his blood and tears and-

(quiet, quiet)

An unnatural darkness seeps in from under the door, heralding the arrival of its master. Natsume holds his breath. If you pretend, if you're lucky, sometimes monsters pass you by to find better quarry.

(but no one else is here)

The door opens.

 

 

-

 

 

"...Matoba-san?"

Natsume nervously calls, but no one answers. He doesn't remember how he got here. He remembers that Matoba-san asked for a meeting, and then.

Then what?

His thoughts scatter. His wrists are grabbed and bound in a flash. The bindings feel smooth and cool, almost wet. The body of it presses from behind him and Natsume knows he's been caught by an ayakashi. He opens his mouth to try and reason with the creature, but an appendage immediately forces its way past his lips. It pushes and pulls back as though testing his boundaries, but steadily inches further in. Natsume gags when it slides down his throat, and it ceases all motion.

His body spasms in an effort to reject the intruder. He wants to throw up, but there's nothing in his stomach. It's getting hard to breathe. He remembers skipping breakfast to look for Nyanko-sensei. They were going to visit Nanatsujiya together.

A torrent of liquid bursts from the youkai in his throat. Natsume swallows and swallows, he will drown, someone, anyone, make it stop-

The ayakashi pulls out quickly, and Natsume's body rattles with the force of his coughs. Thick liquid drips from his nose. His stomach feels heavy. It feels as though his energy has been drained; there's barely any strength left in his body. The ayakashi is the only thing keeping him upright.

"Why- please, please let me go,"

He weakly tries, but he should have known better. He frantically turns his head away from the returning limb, but once again it fills his mouth. It doesn't go down his throat this time but stays, running over his teeth, his tongue.

The rest of the youkai flows over him, enveloping him from bottom up. The seams on his clothes unravel in contact with the dark youkai. He tries to protest, but he can barely move. In the span of a few minutes Natsume is stripped bare, his clothes spat out by the youkai like an owl regurgitates the bones of its prey.

Darkness flows over his eyes.

He fears.

 

 

-

 

 

His face is caressed with a gentle hand. Natsume closes his eyes. He is so warm. It's getting so hard to remember.

(dark hair, white fur)

"Takashi-kun."

(who?)

 

 

-

 

 

Tears drip down his face as slippery appendages run themselves over and over his sensitive nipples. Between his thighs multiple tendrils fight for entry. A slim one quickly slips in with barely a resistance, and it wriggles against his insides to open his hole for the others. Another soon forces its way through, then another, and another. They feel much too cool in his fevered body, thrusting out sync with each other and driving him crazy. He wants this to end. It doesn't usually tease like this, preferring to envelop his lower half in its slimelike body and brutally slam into his prostate until he's forced to come.

...Usually?

The door opens.

Natsume meets Matoba's eyes. He doesn't understand what is happening. Reddish eyes rake over his naked form, and he's snapped out of his frozen incomprehension by a particularly strong writhing within his body. An incredible shame clouds his vision, and Natsume struggles to get free like he hasn't tried to in a long time. His limbs barely move at all, but Matoba recognizes the action for what it is.

"My, my. I don't remember you acting so violently towards ayakashi before, Takashi-kun. Don't you like it? I made this shiki just for you. I would hate to have disappointed."

He doesn't understand.

"W... Wh..."

"But no, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Matoba touches the tip of his leaking cock, and Natsume shudders. He doesn't. He's not. He wants to go- go where? He squeezes his eyes shut.

"Do you remember how long it's been since you arrived?"

Of course not.

"I'm here to celebrate, Takashi-kun. You've done so well for us. I'm very proud. Before the presents, though, we do need to let my shiki finish you off one more time, don't we?"

Natsume opens his eyes to see Matoba delicately licking the precome off his finger.

"Don't make that face. Surely you didn't think we would waste body fluids from someone with such power?"

There's a bitten off smirk hiding in his words. Matoba's breath is warm against his ear. When did he get so close? The shiki presses harder and deeper within him, and he knows this feeling of spiraling higher and higher. He doesn't want to hear, he doesn't want to-

"We're celebrating the birth of your child today, Takashi-kun."

He screams.

 

 

-

 

 

Matoba reaches inside his jacket and unsheathes a short blade, which he promptly strikes into his shiki's forehead. It melts down into nothing and leaves only its broken mask on the floor.

"Gathering the ingredients for a memory-eating shiki again will be a bit troublesome, but it seems you bring out the worst in me. I hadn't realized I would be a jealous man, you know."

Matoba carefully deliberates over the fractured pieces of the previous shiki's mask. He places a large section over the boy's face and makes a pleased hum. Inscrutable eyes stare back at his smile.

"Now, then. Won't you join the Matoba clan, ayakashi-kun?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the god-turned-youkai in volume 2? They scarred Shigure's face and amputated his leg so he couldn't run. I took inspiration from that and ran with purposefully making a youkai from a human.


End file.
